Give In To Me
by rawpotato
Summary: Arizona's had enough doorway confessions to last a life time. Here's to hoping that this one won't end in a door shutting in her face. ONESHOT!  Because I make no promises.   Go listen to the song "Give In To Me"... beware, it's country.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, I know it's been a while, but I had one line come to me, and this is what was born of that. It's a lot shorter than most of my other Callie/Arizona stuff, but still ridiculously... never mind, I'll let you find out for yourselves. This hiatus is wreaking havoc on my mind... but I've found a great internet friend, and it's to her that I dedicate this story. You know who you are, awesome and all that. Plus it's kind of her fault that I'm here, posting this, because she bolstered my ego, and I was impervius to her, so what the hell. I don't own Grey's, and if I did, we would be having none of this baby nonsense, not that I'm not happy for Callie, because I am, but nonsense. I just want some CalZona lovin'... is that too much to ask for?_

_I assume you all said no._

_Love you guys. Happy hunting ~ rawpotato_

_

* * *

_

Who knew that three feet of uncharacteristically average hallway, would be Arizona Robbins' undoing. Certainly not her. Failure, in any form, wasn't a common occurrence for her, and she didn't like the thought that she was about to be defeated by a hallway. Or the thought of a hallway, or the distance the hallway represented.

Because if this were a movie, the hallway would stretch before her in a weird, twilight zone way, and that's how she felt. Taking a deep breath she opened her own door, 502, and made her way to 501. She'd made a promise to herself, that she would fight for Calliope, and she would. She just had to cross the hall first. Taking the first step she paused, thinking how easy one step was, and that she should just take another.

Finally, after the three steps it took to cross the hall, she reached 501. now this was the tricky part. Knocking. Steeling her nerves, she took another deep breath and rapped her knuckles against the blue wood, hating the way that she was once against in this position. The shaking of her knees, the trembling of her hands all dictated that she run, but she knew running is what had landed her here in the first place. She would stick to her word, she would not bail. Not this time.

Then with the waiting. Always with the waiting.

A long moment passed before the door opened slowly and Arizona felt herself sigh, peace settling upon her at the sight of her ex-lover. "Calliope." Was all she could manage. A little of her peace ebbed as she realized that she wasn't going to be invited in, but she would fight this fight here, anywhere really, but she'd had enough doorway confessions to last a lifetime. This battle would not end in a closed door, with them on opposite sides. She was keeping up her strong facade, but she wasn't sure how much longer it would last, how much stronger she could be.

So she dove in, like last time, "A good person, right now, would ask 'Do you love Mark?', would ask if you wanted to raise this baby with him, so at the risk of sounding really bad, I am not a good person." At those words, Callie's eyebrow raised a little, and Arizona felt a smile tug at her own lips as one corner of Callie's mouth lifted into a small smirk.

"I'm not a good person because I want to raise this baby with you. I want to be your partner in this, in the way that a partner, a girlfriend, should be. Because I love you." Arizona paused under the pretence of taking a breath, allowing her words to settle upon Callie, give them a moment to sink in.

"I love you. And I know I bailed last time kids came up, but I'm here, now, for this kid. I meant what I said, I'm not gonna leave you again. Baby, or no baby." Arizona stopped talking for real this time. Knowing that she would do everything in her power to stay with Callie. She knew that Callie had every right to leave her, to shut the door again, because she had screwed up. But they both had made mistakes, and Arizona was sure that they could both come out of that haze together, and stronger, if they actually were together.

A long moment passed in silence, and Arizona hoped that Callie would say something. Anything.

"You've broken me Arizona." The blond could feel her face falter with the words, and she knew that she should have been more specific in her hope for Callie to say something.

"I just," Arizona began, feeling her throat tighten with the pretence of tears.

"No." Callie's harsh voice cut her off, the words dying in Arizona's throat with the recursion of tears. "Just... let me talk. Please."

Arizona could only nod, afraid that her voice would betray the fear she felt. Afraid of what Callie could, or would say after that.

"You broke me. And then this amazing thing happened." Arizona felt dread rise within her, replacing the peace of only five minutes ago. Even the build up of tears in Callie's endless sepia toned eyes couldn't ebb the build up of dredge. "I've always dreamed of a family. But my dreams were you. You and me. And babies with blond hair, blue eyes and dimples to the moon."

Arizona let out a reluctant smile. Her dream was the same, except the babies had deep brown eyes, curly raven hair and caramel colored skin.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this." Callie's voice hitched, and Arizona felt her own breath catch as the first few tears fell down Callie's cheeks. She longed to wipe away the tears, and take the brunette into her arms, but she sensed that Callie wasn't done yet, and she wanted to listen.

But she was scared.

Scared about what this baby might mean. That Callie might chose Mark, and not her. And she had every reason, plus a million more, to chose him.

"I wanted you to be my babies other parent. Because I do love you, with every piece of my shattered heart." Arizona released a shuttering breath at these words, her entire being conflicted with warring emotions.

"But I don't trust you." Now it was just one emotion. Grief. At the loss of trust, at the insurgence of Mark, at the impending doom, at everything. But mostly for the pain she saw evident in Callie's eyes.

"I'm so," she began, levelling her voice, only to be cut off by Callie once again.

"Stop saying you're sorry Arizona." Callie took a deep breath, steadying herself. "I know. I know you're sorry." Callie wiped her own tears furiously. "My dream, my dream is still you."

Arizona wanted to say something, anything, but she couldn't. Those were the first words that had offered her any hope in the last few weeks, and the hoped knocked her feet right out from under her. She gripped the door jam, holding herself upright and gaining balance from the solid frame.

"But how can you expect me to raise a baby with you, if I don't trust you?"

That was an excellent question. One Arizona didn't know the answer for.

"Could I, no, could we," She began, ready to risk everything that she was holding up as a front, because if she knew one thing in this moment, it was that Callie would always be worth fighting for, no matter what. "Could we try again?" She asked hopeful.

"What do you mean?" Callie asked, confusion and intrigue written all over her face.

"I mean can we start over. Not from the kiss in Joe's, but like normal people. We date, you call me to buy you ice cream and peanut butter and pickles at four in the morning, you allow me to come to your doctor's appointments because if we make it back to where we were, but better, stronger, whatever else you need us to be, I'll be upset if I've missed those things." Arizona paused, knowing that she was probably pushing it with this last one, but she had no choice, when she decided that she would forget about Mark, and his role in this child's life, and try to win Callie back, she decided that she would actually forget him.

"When you feel the baby kick for the first time, you call me. Not Mark."

Arizona watched Callie's face, go through a large, and varying range of emotions, but at the last one, something softened in Callie's gaze, and Arizona didn't know what the Latina was thinking. So she hastened to add, "I'm not saying Mark shouldn't be called after, or as soon as I get there, but if we, me and you, are going to raise this baby, I need you to call me first." Arizona realized that she was begging Callie to understand, but she couldn't budge on this last point. She loved this woman with all her heart, and already she was loving this baby, because it was Callie.

And Mark, who'd she'd had to chose to love, but that love had ceased to be a choice, and something that just was. Boob grazes aside.

"So let me get this straight." Callie started, and Arizona nodded, breathlessly waiting Callie's words. "We start over. We go on dates, you buy me ice cream, and peanuts, and pickles, and I call you first." Arizona nodded, and smiled, hoping there wasn't a 'but' coming.

"That's your plan?" Callie laughed, lightly and happy, a trace of teasing in her voice. "Your brilliant plan, is to be my servant. My gopher, my back and call girl?"

Arizona was no longer sure where Callie was going with this, but she was starting to think it wasn't good. But then Callie started laughing for real, and Arizona was caught up in the sound, laughing right along with her. She wasn't sure how long they stood that way, laughing, eyes closed as joy and mirth overtook her, memories from before swirling about her, making her wish for that better future even more.

Slowly, and eventually their laughs subsided, leaving smiles upon both faces, eye's alight with something akin to love. Arizona melted a little at the way Callie was standing, her body against the door frame, left hand covering her still flat stomach. A new feeling emerged in her chest, protectiveness, and giddiness all wrapped in one. Raising her hand, she stopped inches from Callie's stomach, and lifted her blue eyes to meet her former lovers brown. It was then that Arizona knew that this was Callie's dream come true. Maybe not in the way she had planned, but dreams don't often come as planned, and she knew, without a shadow of doubt or a moment's hesitation that this, Callie with child, possibility and hope, was her dream come true.

"May I?" She whispered, hand still inches from Callie's stomach. A brief nod answered her question, and she stepped forward placing her hand slightly atop Callie's on her abdomen, wild feelings running amok through her body. She felt Callie tense and release a shaky breath at the contact, drawing Arizona closer to the other woman. Their fingers mingled, still laying flat on the stomach, and before she knew it, Callie's free arm was wrapped around her shoulders, and Arizona instantly twined hers around Callie's waist.

This was coming home. The stood still, wrapped in each other's arms, uncertainty in the future, but truth in this moment that no matter what, they were in this together. Arizona would be Callie's friend first, would earn back the trust and title of girlfriend, because she was no longer fighting for just Callie, she was fighting for her dreams, for her future with Callie.

"We can start over Arizona." All the tension that had built up in Arizona left with those words and she snuggled in close to Callie's shoulder, wrapping her arm tighter around the Latina's waist.

"I'd like that, Calliope. I'd like that very much."


	2. First Kicks

_GAHHH... part two._

_Because I had another idea. I still blame you Jen. But this is still for you. Because you asked so nicely, and you're awesome._

_I still don't own Grey's. So stop asking._

_Happy hunting ~ rawpotato_

_

* * *

_

Calliope Torres didn't know who coined the phrase "Time flies when you're having fun." But she did know that they were right. It had been four months since Arizona came back, four long, angst filled, torturous months. And those were the words she used to describe her pregnancy.

Sure it was magical, and all that romanticized crap, but what the media didn't tell you, or the mandatory OB rotation as a resident couldn't teach you, is what it actually felt like. First there was the hormone ups and downs, which had scared away many an intern, and even caused Mark to scamper off once or twice. Then there was the constant need to throw up, which had thankfully passed, but she remembered the long days with her head in the toilet, and she wondered who the hell would do this a second time.

It had been four months since she'd told Arizona that she was pregnant, which was six days earlier than she had told Mark, and all she could think of now, in this moment, was sex. Not sex with Mark, god no, but sex with Arizona. Hell, even when she'd been having sex with Mark she'd been thinking about sex with Arizona.

She really needed to stop thinking about any kind of sex.

Sighing, Callie rolled onto her back, her distended belly sticking up like a vast beacon of love in the pale moonlight, filling her up with those feelings.

And hormones that made her think about sex.

But mostly the love.

Sighing once more, she placed her hand over the rounded bump and tried, what she knew would be in vain, to fall asleep once more. She was still in Mark's house, and even more oddly, still in his bed. Though technically now, and for the foreseeable future, it was her bed, as dictated by Mark that he wouldn't force a pregnant lady, even one he didn't knock up, to sleep on a couch when there was a perfectly good bed a few feet away. Ever chivalrous, he took the couch, or stayed in Lexie's bed.

But where she wanted to be, surprising to her, was across the hall in Arizona's bed. And not just for the sex, but also for Arizona. It had been a long seven months since she'd slept alongside the blond, and granted she'd hated her for three of those months, it was still more than 210 nights that she had awoken in the middle of the night to reach for the smaller woman's body.

Now, though, she was running out of patience for this arrangement. Perhaps it's because she was ridiculously horny all the time, _all the freaking time, _but she thinks it has more to do with the fact that they've gone out on thirteen dates, spent countless more in with meals and movies, but not in all that, have they kissed.

Which Callie was greatly eager to change.

But this, she knew, was part of the 'start over, slow down' plan. Which was completely different than the 'kiss a stranger in a dirty bar bathroom' plan of last time. (Which Callie also suspected was more of the spontaneous Arizona than the planning Arizona.) While she would agree that they were strong, better, more open, she really wanted to jump Arizona's bones every time she saw the blond.

And even sometimes when she hadn't.

Sighing into the silent night air, she started rubbing circles on her stomach, talking to her unborn child.

"You're gonna be the most loved baby ever." She whispered thinking of her, Mark and Arizona, their combined total of six parents (Mrs Sheppard counting, as she was already excited about this baby), their three siblings and the even greater extended family that consisted of friends from the hospital. Because it was the three of them, everyone had gotten over their initial shock and got onboard with what was possibly the most unconventional family ever to exist.

Not that Callie would have it any other way.

"There's your daddy. He may seem like a big, tough man, but I saw his tears when we looked at the first pictures of you. But you gotta watch out for his beard. Daddy doesn't like to shave very often, so you'll have to tell him too." Callie smiled thinking of Mark, and how excited he was to have this baby. Though she regretted her actions that night, she couldn't fully look on them with total regret. She was gonna have this baby, and more than anything she was glad it was with Mark.

Then she smiled even wider thinking of Arizona. It still amazed Callie at how much Arizona has given, how much of herself that she's thrown into this pregnancy and their new relationship. Despite the initial hesitation on her part, Arizona had dove in head first, doing exactly what she said she would.

Callie had even tested her a few times, more out of new, fragile trust than anything else, with strange requests for food or beverage at even odder hours of the night. And each time, to Callie's continued surprise, Arizona showed up, requested food or drink in hand, all smiles and dimples and blond hair, making Callie's heart fall a little further in love.

Now she wondered if Arizona would show up for a booty call.

Releasing the thought, she went back to her whispered conversation with her baby. "Your momma," because no matter how little they were together now, Arizona would be this child's momma, and Callie's partner. "Oh baby, she's gonna love you like crazy. She already does, like your daddy, she tries to hide it, but I can see it in her eyes every time she looks at you."

Callie could see it vividly now, alone in the darkened room, Arizona's blue eyes alight with love and protection, both deeper emotions she had ever seen in the blond, and it warmed her heart every time she caught the unguarded glances at her.

"And you baby, you're gonna love her like crazy too. She's got this super magic smile that lights up every room she walks into. She tells the best stories, and her hugs are the best thing in the whole world. You're the luckiest baby in the entire world to have her as a momma."

It was then that Callie felt it. It wasn't the throbbing of her love for Arizona, but the first big, real kick of her child. She'd felt the baby stirring before, the minute movements as a first sign of life, but this was different. This was a jab to her ribs that reverberated through her entire being, filling her with awe and joy.

Keeping her hand on her belly, willing with her entire body and mind that the baby keep moving, she flailed about with her right hand in the direction of her bedside table, blindly searching for her phone. After a few missed attempts at grabbing it, she finally closed her fingers around the offending device, and dialled the first number that popped into her head.

The baby kept its dancing steps up, as the phone rang in Callie's ear for what seemed an eternity.

"Dr Robbins." Callie nearly melted with relief at the perky sound of Arizona's voice, and in her haste to inform the blond of the baby's movements forgot to mock her for being perky at 2:11 in the morning.

"Arizona come quick. The baby's kicking." Callie rushed out, hoping that Arizona would be here in a few seconds.

"I'm on my way." Was all she got in response as the phone clicked off in her ear. Now all Callie had to do was keep the baby moving. And since it had given its first kicks to mentions of its momma, Callie kept that line of communication going.

When Arizona didn't arrive after thirty seconds Callie started to get worried. Arizona was just across the hall, she should have been here by now. Then a minute passed and the baby's movements slowed, then two minutes. At two minutes and forty three seconds, Callie heard the front door open and thundering footsteps race towards her.

Arizona burst the door open, navy scrubs soaking wet, hair in tatters, previously white lab coat drenched in what was now an off white, brown color. And Callie was sure that she was missing a shoe. Callie was speechless as she watched Arizona take in her own appearance, then throw herself at the bed, wrapping both hands on her stomach, and the now still baby.

Still speechless, she looked down at Arizona, loving every inch of soaking woman whose intent blue gaze was fixed on her belly, as if she was trying Jedi mind tricks to get the baby to move again.

She half expected Arizona to whisper "These are not the droids you're looking for," in a fake British accent.

"Uhh..." Callie began, not sure how to start this conversation. "What took you so long?" She asked instead of wondering why there were now little pools of dirty water gathering on the floor.

"I got called in." Arizona responded, her gaze still fixed on her stomach.

"I thought you had tonight off." Callie wondered, loving this domestic moment, and part of her glad that Mark wasn't here.

"I did. But Meredith called in a favour, Stark's on call and of course wasn't answering his pages." Finally, and Callie sense with much disappointment, Arizona lifted her eyes to Callie's face, mind melting dimpled smile in place.

"Hi." Callie whispered, desperately wanting to pull Arizona closer for a kiss, but holding off.

"Hey." Arizona whispered back, her gaze flicking to Callie's lips and back, so fast that Callie wasn't sure if she had imagined it or not.

"Why are you all wet?" Callie asked, reaching up and pulling what appeared to be a clump of dirt from Arizona's hair.

"I fell. In a puddle." Arizona replied.

Barely stifling the laugh that threatened to come out of her mouth, she looked down and saw that she hadn't been mistaken, Arizona was missing one Heeley. "And your shoe?"

"I dunno. All I could think of was getting here."

Callie's heart soared at the words, and even more she wanted to pull Arizona in for that kiss, and maybe something more than kissing. Just as she was about to move her hand to Arizona's cheek to pull her in for the kiss, their baby gave another kick, and Arizona's eyes widened with surprise, her hands still on Callie's stomach. Instantly placing her hand back on her stomach, she twined her fingers with Arizona's as they sat in silence.

Slowly the baby's movements stopped again, and Arizona looked at Callie, tears in her eyes, and a thousand unwritten words and emotions on her face. "Should we call Mark?" Arizona whispered, and Callie shook her head, the depths of her love for this woman becoming deeper with each passing moment.

"No." Callie whispered back, removing her hands from her stomach and wrapping them around Arizona's neck. "No. This is for us."

Using the leverage of her arms around Arizona, Callie pulled her in for the kiss she had been wanting for a long time. Though it took her a second to respond, it wasn't long before Arizona was kissing her back, the sensations both new and familiar at the same time.

Slowly, Arizona's arms wrapped around her waist, and Callie felt herself pulled in impossibly closer to the smaller woman's body, and she didn't even care that they were both getting wet and cold from the puddle water.

Eventually, and neither knew how long they had been wrapped in each other's arms, hands exploring, tongues and lips meeting and mating, they had to pull back for air, foreheads resting against each other, breath mingling, arms wrapped tightly around each other.

"Do you have to go back?" Callie asked, a little desperately.

"No. I was just finishing up when you called." Arizona replied easily, rubbing small comforting circles on Callie's back.

"Good. Will you stay with me tonight?" She hoped, beyond all hope that the answer would be yes.

"Only if we move to my bed." Came the quick reply from the blond.

"Done." Callie responded quickly, capturing Arizona's lips in a chaste kiss, before climbing out of bed and grabbing her hand, twining their fingers together and pulling Arizona across the hall, their baby starting its dancing moves once more.


End file.
